


上海德语gala脑洞

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 全员出没哈哈哈
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert
Kudos: 3





	上海德语gala脑洞

drew摸摸脑袋觉得事情并不简单。  
毕竟被人称大表哥的三伯亲了手背。  
可惜下午场连晚上这样的连轴转是连好好盘一盘的机会都没有，只觉得被maya和罗伯塔两位女王投来意味深长的目光，而mark和oedo没事人一样。也许只是谢幕的彩蛋？

晚上的表演drew的第一个出场照例是出演oedo的爸爸，老莫扎特先生，可是……为什么他感觉mark和oedo站的也太靠近了？一瞬间空气都凝固了，这走位差一点就要碰在一起了！之前五场他难道失忆了？

Drew问号都来不及打就看到oedo看热闹不嫌事大的挑衅脸，drew觉得自己又失忆了，总觉得今天的儿子更耐人寻味而mark同志依然是面不改色，也不知道是主教般的稳步下台还是被刚才那个面对面吓呆了？可惜他接下来马上要唱了，也来不及多想。

Rebecca的期间一直是drew和maya和罗伯塔的戏份，drew趁机和maya探讨了这件事情，并聊了聊莫扎特在哪里今天的站位问题，maya女王淡定表示，老猪，你都不知道我前5场经历了什么。

前五场还有什么事？？怎么他又失忆了？第一次来上海产生的后遗症吗？  
话说oedo这孩子，挺好一个孩子，在维也纳就相熟，到上海也是吃吃喝喝一条龙，等到mark到了，就总觉得哪里哪里不对劲。  
这事情一定不简单。  
比如短暂的候场期间，没看到过mark和oedo的身影。  
如果他没有失忆，他应该没有失忆，前面的五场也是这样的……吧？

得到maya女王的一瞥，该上场了，rebecca结束的也很快。下半场的一粒沙drew也是非常喜欢的戏份，尤其是kitsch！文化广场的气氛达到顶点！三层的观众席为之疯狂！Drew可喜欢这一段了，当他跨在椅子上的时候，全场的欢呼拍手！哦！他就是那个疯子没错！

不过他还记得maya在下半场开场前特意提醒他注意下，kitsch后面她唱完后的Schatten开场。Drew想他又没失忆，排练不就看了好几次，那个下跪还是挺有意思的，第一次看到两个人在那边配合还有点惊讶。

Maya唱完，mark从右边上场，maya女王一般离开，而oedo会从左边上场，这不是常规流程？Mark人气也很高，每次出现都有一大群迷妹一起欢呼鼓掌，这次当然也不例外，只是……

这欢呼有着一种莫名的矜持，矜持中又有一种莫名的期待，期待中又有着一种莫名的冷静，善于观察的drew觉得自己前五场一定是失忆了，居然都没注意到这一点，但是这又代表了什么？下跪不是常规操作？？

Drew觉得maya看着自己的眼神仿佛无药可救，好歹是唱了五场即将开始第六场夜船的同船友情，透露一下？罗伯塔在边上悠悠走过，那眼神就是在说不要掺和台上那两个人的事。

很快六场演出结束了，谢幕特别high，drew注意到mark撩了oedo的西装下摆，ummmm，勤劳朴实的企业家mark先生，这是为了funny一下合群？Maya和罗伯塔已经不打算理睬drew了。

紧锣密鼓签售开始了，drew后知后觉发现一个小小的问题，除了第一天的签售，是不是后面mark和oedo都是坐在一起？也许只是为了和场刊的顺序一致，坐在最后一个位置的drew默默收礼物签名，好奇并还是觉得不简单，他还记得一件事情，mark要一早的飞机回去继续演剧，所以今晚的酒吧happyhour不会参加。

所以drew在酒吧看着一起吃吃喝喝的oedo突然觉得一切仿佛正常了？

可能只是自己想多了，drew喝着酒想。


End file.
